Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Especial de Natal. Dino decide oferecer a Hibari um presente especial na véspera de Natal. E sua companhia naquela noite será um pequeno e solitário garoto que dizia não acreditar em Papai Noel...


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

><p><strong>Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas<strong>

A última bolinha foi pendurada na pequenina árvore. A mão que a segurou tremeu levemente, dobrando os dedos e afastando-se devagar, temendo que o menor movimento pudesse por tudo a perder. No terceiro passo um dos pés ficou preso ao tapete, e foi com um barulho surdo que Dino caiu sentado, cobrindo o rosto e imaginando que seu trabalho havia sido destruído. Não houve outro barulho, e suas mãos permitiram que os olhos cor de mel voltassem a encarar a árvore localizada em um canto do quarto de Hotel. Um longo e aliviado suspiro cruzou seus lábios e o louro ficou em pé, batendo a calça jeans e afastando-se o máximo possível daquela área. Romário estava no centro comercial e seus subordinados espalhados por quartos e outros lugares, então, naquele momento, o Chefe dos Cavallone era literalmente mortal.

O italiano colocou as mãos na cintura e admirou seu trabalho com orgulho. A árvore era natural e media cerca de um metro. Ele a havia trazido direto da Itália, e mesmo passando por alguns problemas alfandegários, a árvore conseguiu entrar em solo japonês. Os enfeites foram comprados há alguns dias, e na última hora Dino se dedicou totalmente a enfeitá-la. Bolinhas, lacinhos, e pisca-piscas deram vida ao largo quarto de Hotel. Só havia um enfeite que ficara de fora: a estrela que deveria ser colocada na ponta. O louro encarou o objeto sobre a cama e sorriu. _Ainda não. Só mais um pouco..._

A porta do quarto foi aberta com certa pressa e fúria. O Chefe dos Cavallone não se virou, sabendo exatamente quem havia invadido sua suíte e se aproximava com passos duros e pesados. Seu corpo virou-se ao sentir-se puxado e um par de olhos negros o encarou com escárnio. Sua camisa branca fora puxada, e mesmo sabendo que deveria temer aquela investida, tudo o que o Chefe dos Cavallone fez foi sorrir e abaixar levemente o rosto, beijando os lábios finos e zangados de sua companhia. Um tonfa o teria atingido pela esquerda, mas o italiano o segurou sem esforço. A mão direita de seu amante estava em suas vestes, então não haveria perigo de receber um segundo ataque. Ao invés de ralhar, Dino inclinou um pouco mais a cabeça e deslizou sutilmente a língua dentro da boca do moreno. O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem tremeu com aquele ousado convite, e em um rápido movimento o louro o puxou para junto de si, beijando com fome aqueles lábios.  
>Hibari apenas gemeu baixo. Absorto e entregue.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se na beirada da cama, sentindo o corpo do moreno sentar-se sobre o dele. Os joelhos do Guardião da Nuvem estavam afastados, e o louro havia passado as mãos ao redor das costas de seu amante, mantendo-o naquela posição. O primeiro beijo foi seguido por um segundo e um terceiro. Quando os lábios se afastaram, ambos tinham os rostos corados e as respirações descompassadas. Hibari subiu a mão direita até a nuca de Dino, permitindo que seus dedos se perdessem naqueles cabelos finos e alourados, apenas para puxá-los com certa força para trás, fazendo com que aquele homem o encarasse.

"Você está bravo." O Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu a dor em seus cabelos, mas não se importou. Os olhos que o observavam eram muito mais perigosos e selvagens. "Nós conversamos sobre isso, Kyouya. Você disse _sim_!"

"Não. Eu não disse." O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a voz baixa. Seus dedos soltaram a mecha de cabelo, mas seu corpo não se moveu. "A ideia é absurda. Desista, eu não _irei_."

"Kyouya, não existe nada de absurdo." Dino fez seu amante sentar-se um pouco mais acomodado em seu colo. "Será uma memória. A _sua_ memória." O louro mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, procurando as palavras certas. "E-Eu sei que a ideia vai soar boba, mas se você está com _ciúme_, s-saiba que na teoria eu continuarei a passar o dia com você... de uma forma ou de outra..."

"Essa ideia não é boba, é impossível." O Guardião da Nuvem apertou as bochechas do italiano. _Ele? Ciúme? Não, obrigado._

"Hehehe eu imaginei."

A risada do Chefe dos Cavallone saiu levemente desapontada. Ele não falara brincando.  
>Hibari levantou-se e abaixou-se, pegando o tonfa que estava sobre o tapete e guardando-o dentro do terno. Seus olhos negros encararam a árvore de Natal em uma das extremidades do quarto e por um momento ele se calou.<p>

"Eu sei que o que pedi parece impensado, mas eu realmente gostaria de fazer algo por ele, digo, você."

"Você perde tempo com pensamentos desnecessários, Cavallone." O Guardião da Nuvem desviou os olhos da árvore, pousando-os em Dino.

"Não são desnecessários..." O louro encarava as mãos, incapaz de olhar diretamente para seu amante. A ideia soava impossível, mas ele passara tanto tempo planejando e combinando aquele dia. Sem contar que no fundo tudo aquilo era para Hibari. _Do maior ao menor pensamento. Tudo o que faço ultimamente é por ele._ "Você nunca me pediu nada, mas eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa. E isso eu _posso_ fazer, Kyouya."

O moreno não respondeu. Seus passos o levaram novamente até o Chefe dos Cavallone, parando em frente àquele homem e soltando a gravata preta que usava.

"Quanto tempo até o retorno de Romário?"

"Meia hora, talvez? Ele disse que passaria em algum lugar antes de ir à casa de Tsuna." O italiano ainda tinha a voz baixa e desanimada.

"Você disse que quer fazer algo por mim, não é? Sugiro que seja rápido então."

Foi somente quando a gravata caiu sobre o tapete do quarto que Dino ergueu o rosto. O moreno inclinou-se sobre ele, abrindo com destreza os botões da camisa branca que o louro vestia.

O Chefe dos Cavallone arregalou os olhos cor de mel, mostrando uma expressão surpresa e levemente desconsertada. Sua mão teve tempo apenas de tirar o enfeite em forma de estrela de cima da cama ou teria deitado sobre ele. Seu amante sentou-se sobre seu colo, abrindo o zíper da calça jeans com movimentos ainda mais rápidos. O italiano o segurou pela cintura, virando-se e ficando por cima. Seu corpo abaixou-se e seus lábios capturaram os de Hibari, iniciando um longo e úmido beijo, enquanto suas mãos abriam os botões da calça que o homem que estava por baixo vestia.

Os movimentos foram velozes. A calça e roupa de baixo do Guardião da Nuvem foram retiradas ao mesmo tempo, mas ele manteve o terno e a camisa branca. As mãos de Dino, porém, encontraram acesso àquela área, e ele brincou um pouco com os mamilos do moreno enquanto sua boca e língua estavam ocupadas causando mil e umas sensações no baixo ventre de seu amante. A voz rouca e sensual do moreno ecoou baixa e contida pelo quarto. Ele parecia estar sentindo muito mais as carícias, e foi com certa relutância que o Chefe dos Cavallone pegou o tubo de lubrificante de uma das gavetas. Em momentos como aquele Dino gostaria de saborear sem pressa o homem que tanto amava.

Infelizmente a situação não permitia longas e demoradas carícias. O italiano substituiu seus dedos por seu membro após alguns minutos, penetrando Hibari e arrancando dos lábios sempre arrogantes um gemido de total deleite. Os dois estavam juntos há pouco mais de cinco anos, então não havia nada que Dino não soubesse sobre o moreno, principalmente quando se tratava de oferecer prazer. Ele conhecia cada pedacinho e sabia exatamente onde deveria tocar. E ao retirar-se do corpo de seu amante e penetrá-lo novamente, o segundo gemido deixou o louro ainda mais excitado. Ouvir a voz do Guardião da Nuvem naqueles momentos de prazer era extremamente erótico.

O italiano amou Hibari duas vezes naquele curto tempo. Talvez fosse o clima, talvez a pequena desavença que tiveram minutos atrás, ou simplesmente porque os corpos de ambos eram extremamente compatíveis, mas assim que começaram, foi difícil encontrar um momento para pararem. O segundo orgasmo fez o moreno virar levemente a cabeça para trás. Ele estava sentado no colo de Dino, e a última vez que o louro o penetrou fez com que o Guardião da Nuvem quase perdesse a consciência. Hibari precisou de alguns segundos para retornar a si, permitindo que seu amante o beijasse enquanto os corpos voltavam ao normal. O moreno sabia que precisaria de um banho e isso incluiria uma nova troca de roupas. O beijo foi profundo e íntimo, marcando o fim de toda aquela curta agitação. O Chefe dos Cavallone o deitou na cama, retirando-se de dentro dele. O Guardião da Nuvem ficou alguns minutos deitado antes de sentar-se na cama e finalmente ficar em pé. Seu quadril ainda não doía, mas ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo.

"Eu preciso de outras roupas. Não posso _ir_ dessa maneira."

"Estarão aqui quando sair. Quer que eu o ajude?" A voz do italiano soou baixa. Dino estava deitado de lado na cama, nu e admirando seu amante afastar-se, caminhando na direção do banheiro. Seu lábio inferior foi mordido e o louro tentou controlar a vontade de segui-lo e amá-lo novamente no banho.

Hibari meneou a cabeça em negativo e fechou a porta do banheiro. Sua camisa e terno estavam sujos, e ele os deixou no cesto de roupa em cima de uma antiga troca de roupas do Chefe dos Cavallone, tomando cuidado apenas de retirar seus tonfas. Após entrar no box e abrir o chuveiro, o moreno suspirou e fechou os olhos, deixando que a água morna o acertasse no rosto. Se fosse possível, o Guardião da Nuvem não tomaria aquele banho. A noite seria longa e ele gostaria de ter pelo menos o cheiro daquele homem para lhe fazer companhia.

**X**

"Eu estarei esperando aqui." Dino sentiu-se levemente nervoso. Todas as vezes, mesmo por acidente, que Hibari voltava para o passado ou ia para o futuro, ele se sentia temeroso. E se alguma coisa desse errado? E se a troca um dia se tornasse permanente? Imaginar uma vida sem o Guardião da Nuvem era mais do que ele poderia suportar.

"Faça alguma gracinha e eu o morderei até a morte quando voltar." O moreno lançou um olhar carregado na direção de seu amante antes de sair do quarto.

O Chefe dos Cavallone suspirou e decidiu arrumar a suíte. A roupa de cama seria totalmente trocada e enquanto estendia o novo lençol, o louro percebeu o nervosismo dando-lhe arrepios. Ele tinha uma teórica ideia do que faria naquela noite, mas sabia melhor do que ninguém que a prática seria algo completamente diferente. _Eu prometi ao garoto. Eu prometi que ele teria uma boa noite. Uma noite memorável._ Há duas semanas o _seu_ Kyouya foi enviado para o passado em um acidente. O Guardião da Nuvem foi pego pela bazuca de dez anos da Família Bovino enquanto deixava o Templo. O resultado não poderia ter sido diferente: Kusakabe que estava ao lado de seu Chefe, dirigiu o pequeno Hibari de dez anos até o Hotel em que Dino estava hospedado, entregando-lhe o _problema_.

O italiano, entretanto, não se surpreendeu com a inusitada visita. Vez ou outra o Guardião do Trovão decidia aprontar das suas e infelizmente o moreno conseguia ser sua vítima favorita. O Chefe dos Cavallone apenas abriu a porta de seu quarto para sua nova companhia, passando praticamente o dia inteiro como babá. Aquelas dozes horas passaram rapidamente, pois o pequeno permaneceu pouco tempo acordado. Porém, o louro obteve uma informação valiosa: aparentemente o futuro Guardião da Nuvem estaria sozinho naquela véspera de Natal. Ouvir aquilo atingiu de maneira certeira o fraco coração de Dino. Hibari não pareceu se importar em ficar sozinho, mas o italiano disse que aquilo era errado e não poderia acontecer.

"A véspera de Natal é um evento muito importante, Kyouya. É o dia que passamos ao lado daqueles que são importantes." O Chefe dos Cavallone corou. "N-Não que seus pais não gostem de você! Eu tenho certeza de que eles estão tristes por não passarem a véspera de Natal ao seu lado."

"Eu realmente não me importo." O jovem Guardião da Nuvem folheava um livro enquanto estava deitado na larga cama. Seus pezinhos balançavam, mostrando as pequeninas meias amarelas."

"Mas eu _me_ importo!" A voz do louro chamou a atenção do garoto, fazendo-o sentar-se na cama. "Está decidido! Eu passarei a véspera de Natal com você!"

"Você?" Havia descrença naquela interrogação.

"Eu darei um jeito de você retornar para este tempo e então passaremos a noite juntos. Eu o levarei para jantar fora, e veremos a grande árvore de Natal no centro de Namimori e você poderá escolher o presente que gostaria de ganhar."

"Eu não sairei se houver pessoas na rua." O moreno respondeu baixo. "Eu não gosto de pessoas..."

"Eu sei que não." Dino não se daria por vencido. Mentalmente ele já conseguia visualizar a noite perfeita que eles teriam. "Mas apenas por alguns minutos, e eu estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo, até mesmo segurarei sua mão para que não se perca."

Houve uma pequena pausa. O futuro Guardião da Nuvem olhava sério na direção do homem estrangeiro sentado na beirada da cama.

"Por quê?"

"Por que...?" O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu nervoso.

"Por que você faria isso por mim? Você não me conhece."

_Eu conheço você. Conheço _muito_ bem_, pensou o italiano, mas o que ele respondeu foi, "Eu disse não? Este dia é para passarmos ao lado daqueles que são importantes. Você é importante para mim."  
>A resposta pareceu satisfazer a criança. Hibari ponderou por alguns instantes antes de voltar a se deitar e dedicar ao livro de figuras de animais toda sua atenção. O louro sorriu nervoso, levantando-se e indo até a mesa que utilizava como escritório. A confortável cadeira de repente não pareceu tão confortável. Seu coração batia rápido e ele só conseguia pensar em como convenceria o <em>seu<em> Kyouya a aceitar aquele acordo. _Ele vai me matar. Kyouya vai me matar!_

O Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola não matou o italiano, mas chegou muito próximo. Ao ouvir a _proposta_, o moreno retirou os tonfas de dentro do terno e não hesitou em atacar seu Tutor e amante. Dino precisou pular da cama e correr até seu guarda-roupa para pegar seu chicote. A luta dentro da suíte durou cerca de cinco minutos. Nesse tempo, que pareceu muito mais longo, o Chefe dos Cavallone precisou se defender ao mesmo tempo em que tentava evitar que o moreno quebrasse a mobília do Hotel. Foi preciso muito mais do que pedidos de desculpas para aplacar a ira de Hibari. O louro estava com a respiração descompassada quando finalmente conseguiu imobilizar seu amante. O Guardião da Nuvem tinha os braços presos junto ao corpo, impossibilitado de qualquer movimento brusco.

"Apenas me escute, ok?"

O italiano segurou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos e de maneira gentil. Suas palavras foram ditas devagar e com uma expressão séria. Dino falou sobre a conversa com o pequeno Hibari e seus sentimentos por trás daquela decisão. Ao final, o Chefe dos Cavallone encarou seu amante e perguntou se era verdade que naquela véspera de Natal ele havia ficado sozinho. A resposta foi o habitual silêncio e o louro soube que havia ganhado a discussão naquele mesmo instante.

"Você deveria cuidar da própria vida, Cavallone." O moreno disse entre os dentes. A humilhação de estar literalmente com as mãos atadas o deixava furioso.

"Eu estou." O italiano sorriu charmosamente, depositando um delicado beijo na bochecha direita do homem à sua frente. "Você _é_ parte da minha vida, Kyouya."

O chicote deslizou pelos braços do Guardião da Nuvem, e assim que suas mãos ganharam a liberdade, um dos tonfas atingiu o rosto de Dino, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos. O Chefe dos Cavallone ajoelhou-se e levou a mão ao rosto, culpando-se por ter sido tão descuidado. Hibari, por sua vez, deixou o quarto com passos pesados e não retornou ao Hotel por dois dias. Na noite que antecedeu o retorno do louro à Itália seu amante veio visitá-lo, mas nenhum deles mencionou novamente aquele assunto; não somente por não haver mais o que ser dito, mas também porque havia coisas mais interessantes para serem feitas naquele quarto.

O italiano arrastou a porta de vidro que dava para a sacada e respirou fundo. O fim do pôr do sol pintava o horizonte com tons opacos de laranja, que acabavam sendo omitidos pelo negro habitual da noite. Dino apoiou os braços na sacada e admirou a vista. Poucas cidades ainda conseguiam despertar aquela sensação de contemplação. Conhecendo boa parte do mundo, o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia diferenciar o céu italiano do espanhol, do americano, do brasileiro, do japonês... Namimori ainda lhe causava aqueles arrepios de admiração, mas ele desconfiava que os motivos deviam-se aos moradores daquela cidade. _Cada lugar tem seu próprio charme e seu próprio povo. Eu me sinto em casa quando estou aqui._

O louro esboçou um meio sorriso. Nem todas as pessoas compartilhavam aquele sentimento. _Hibari é obcecado por Namimori, mas será que ele realmente é feliz aqui? Um garoto tão novo passando a véspera de Natal sozinho é um triste pensamento._ O começo da noite estava frio. Aquele início de inverno seria gelado. _Eu quero ajudá-lo._ Oferecer uma lembrança agradável para Hibari era tudo o que ele queria.

A espera do Chefe dos Cavallone durou cerca de vinte minutos. Quando Romário bateu duas vezes na porta antes de entrar, a suíte do Hotel estava impecável. O louro havia decidido reler alguns relatórios, erguendo os olhos e sorrindo nervoso para seu braço direito. O subordinado e melhor amigo de Dino foi pessoalmente à casa do Chefe dos Vongola para "pedir emprestado" a bazuca. Os dois Chefes haviam combinado dias antes, e após a casa de Tsuna ele seguiu ao Templo Namimori onde o moreno o esperava.  
>Ao lado do homem vinha o pequeno Hibari. O futuro Guardião da Nuvem trajava roupas de inverno, e seu casaco era decorado na forma de um gato. A touca possuía duas pequeninas orelhas que pendiam em suas costas.<p>

"Olá, Kyouya." O italiano pousou os óculos de leitura sobre a mesa, ficando em pé.

A resposta foi um simples menear de cabeça. O garoto retirou os sapatinhos antes de entrar na suíte, parando próximo ao jogo de sofás - este localizado em frente à da mesa que Dino estivera sentado. Romário pediu uma silenciosa licença, deixando o Chefe dos Cavallone com seu novo convidado.

"Você está com fome? Podemos comer alguma coisa antes de sairmos."

"Eu tomei chá antes de sair de casa." O futuro Guardião da Nuvem balançou os pezinhos.

"Chá não é comida, Kyouya." O italiano caminhou até o outro lado da suíte, abrindo o guarda-roupa.

O moreno permaneceu sentado até Dino aproximar-se. O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou-se e ficou na altura da criança, passando gentilmente um pequeno cachecol branco pelo pescoço de Hibari.

"Está muito frio lá fora e você pode ficar doente."

"Eu não ficarei doente." O Guardião da Nuvem afundou metade do rostinho dentro do cachecol. Sua voz soou vaga e abafada.

"Nós cuidaremos para que isso não aconteça, certo?" O louro passou o cachecol negro ao redor de seu próprio pescoço. "Vamos?"

Hibari desceu da poltrona e segurou a mão que lhe foi oferecida. Os dois colocaram os sapatos antes de deixarem a suíte, caminhando lado a lado. No elevador o louro ajeitou a touca sobre a cabeça do pequeno, e assim que chegou ao térreo, o futuro Guardião da Nuvem apertou a mão de Dino com um pouco mais de força ao ver todas aquelas pessoas.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou a lugar algum." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou baixa e segura. "Estaremos dentro do carro praticamente o tempo todo."

Se o moreno ouviu ou entendeu aquelas palavras o louro não sabia. Romário os esperava do lado de fora do Hotel, abrindo a porta do carro negro e fazendo uma polida reverência quando seu Chefe passou. O destino do passeio já havia sido previamente conversado, então assim que entrou no veículo, o italiano colocou o cinto de segurança ao redor do corpo de Hibari, fazendo o mesmo com seu próprio cinto em seguida.  
>As ruas estavam cheias e bem iluminadas. No início o futuro Guardião da Nuvem mostrou pouco interesse em toda aquela agitação. Seus olhinhos estavam fixos em suas mãos, mas assim que chegaram ao centro de Namimori, o entorno roubou totalmente sua atenção.<p>

Anualmente, na praça central, uma grande e alta árvore de natal era montada e decorada com bolinhas, lacinhos e pisca-piscas. Na ponta havia uma bela estrela que parecia iluminar todo o local. O pequeno Guardião da Nuvem virou a cabeça, soltando com extrema facilidade o cinto de segurança que lhe fora imposto, e inclinando-se próximo à janela. Dino riu consigo mesmo ao ver a cena, aproximando-se do garoto. O rostinho do moreno parecia vibrar silenciosamente com o que via.

"Romário, pare o carro."

O veículo parou ao lado da calçada e o subordinado que estava no banco do passageiro desceu e abriu a porta para que seu Chefe tivesse passagem. O louro desceu e deu a volta, abrindo o lado que Hibari estava sentado e oferecendo sua mão.

"Vamos."

O futuro Guardião da Nuvem recuou. Suas mãos juntaram-se ao peito e ele balançou a cabeça em negativo.

"Você terá de esperar mais cinco anos para que montem a árvore, e eu tenho certeza que mesmo assim você não irá visitá-la. Então, vamos?" O garoto permanecia irredutível. "Kyouya, eu prometo que não soltarei a sua mão. Você pode confiar em mim."

Aquelas palavras pareceram convencer um pouco Hibari. O pequeno hesitou por mais alguns instantes, mas algo naquele convite e na grande árvore de Natal pareceu conquistá-lo. O moreno aceitou a mão e desceu do carro, mas seu rosto afundou-se ainda mais no cachecol, deixando visíveis apenas os grandes olhos negros.

Dino caminhou sem pressa na direção da árvore. Várias pessoas pareciam ter tido aquela mesma ideia, então o Chefe dos Cavallone precisou escolher um ponto com menos pessoas, já que o futuro Guardião da Nuvem se sentia cada vez mais tenso. Romário vinha um pouco atrás, os olhos atentos, mas uma atitude despreocupada e relaxada. Cerca de vinte subordinados da Família haviam se misturado aos visitantes, prontos para defenderem seu Chefe se algum perigo aparecesse.

A animação de Hibari finalmente deu o ar da graça quando o louro o levou para uma parte vazia. As cores e as luzes encantaram a criança, que resolveu mostrar a parte do rosto que estava escondida. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu satisfeito, permanecendo fielmente ao seu lado durante o tempo que o moreno achou necessário. Os olhos cor de mel de Dino admiravam o pequeno, mas uma parte dele começou a pensar em Kyouya. O _seu_ Kyouya. _Eu o deixei em uma casa vazia. Isto foi um pouco cruel._

Após a visita à árvore, o jovem Guardião da Nuvem pareceu um pouco mais animado. Quando foi sugerido que os dois visitassem uma loja de brinquedos antes de retornarem ao Hotel, o moreno reclamou muito pouco, resignando-se a acompanhar sua animada companhia. Os dois (e o batalhão de subordinados) seguiram a pé até a área comercial, e apesar de saber muito bem que Hibari odiava multidões, o Chefe dos Cavallone precisou dar crédito ao menino. Ele se comportou bem durante os minutos de caminhada, e quando entraram na loja, as mãos foram soltas pela primeira vez.

"Fique por perto, Kyouya!" O louro disse com a voz mais alta. "E escolha o que quiser!"

"Ele parece mais animado." Romário entrou na loja e parou ao lado de seu Chefe. "A árvore foi uma excelente ideia. Até mesmo Hibari não resiste a algumas luzes."

"Ele ainda é uma criança. Seria muito estranho se aqueles enfeites não o conquistassem. Você conseguiu trazê-lo sem problemas?"

"O Hibari dessa época reclamou um pouco, mas deu certo." O braço direito dos Cavallone achou melhor omitir as partes que o Guardião da Nuvem insultou seu amante e fez centenas de ameaças nem um pouco educadas.

Dino esboçou um meio sorriso, adentrando melhor à loja de brinquedos. Seus olhos cor de mel percorreram as prateleiras, procurando um garotinho japonês de olhos grandes e sorriso contido. O primeiro local que passou pela mente do Chefe dos Cavallone foi o setor de bichos de pelúcia, e não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar o pequeno Hibari perdido em um zoológico de pelúcias.

"Viu algo que lhe interessou?" O louro abaixou-se e pegou uma tartaruga de pelúcia que estava aos seus pés.

"Tudo!" O futuro Guardião da Nuvem estava sentado no colo de um gigantesco panda. O menino ficou em pé e abriu os bracinhos, mostrando que "tudo" significava literalmente _tudo_.

"Tudo?" O italiano fingiu surpresa. Aquela era uma típica resposta do moreno. "Eu poderia comprar _tudo_, mas acredito que você não conseguirá retornar com todos os seus novos amigos."

"Eles não serão meus amigos, serão meus _subordinados_!" Hibari respondeu rápido. Seus olhos encararam o entorno e ele reconheceu que o estrangeiro parado à sua frente tinha razão.

Dino riu consigo mesmo, admirando aquela criança tão geniosa. O pequeno Guardião da nuvem começou a andar pelos bichos de pelúcia, decidindo qual seria o felizardo da vez. A busca durou alguns segundos, e o moreno perdeu-se em uma parte da loja, retornando com um grande pássaro amarelo de pelúcia. O Chefe dos Cavallone não conseguiu omitir uma gostosa gargalhada ao ver a cena.

"Tem certeza que consegue carregá-lo?" O louro caminhava lado a lado com sua companhia. Os dois não passaram pelo caixa, deixando a loja automaticamente. Romário foi responsável pelo pagamento do pássaro de pelúcia, seguindo seu Chefe logo em seguida.

O humor do moreno melhorou consideravelmente após adquirir o presente. Suas pernas balançavam no banco do carro e ele abraçava o bicho de pelúcia com todas as suas forças, enquanto o italiano lançava um rápido olhar para o menino sentado ao seu lado. Hibari parecia contente, à seu modo, claro, e isso o deixava satisfeito. Entretanto, havia uma parte de Dino que sentia um pouco de ciúme. O Guardião da Nuvem nunca o trataria como tratava o bicho de pelúcia. O moreno nunca o abraçaria daquele jeito ou seria possessivo com ele. _Eu estou agindo como um idiota. Sentir ciúme de algo inanimado é o fim do mundo!_ O louro suspirou e balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos para longe. Aquela noite pertencia somente ao futuro Guardião da Nuvem.

**X**

O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio. Romário entrou direto no estacionamento no subsolo do Hotel, e ali a temperatura parecia ainda mais baixa. O Chefe dos Cavallone seguiu ao lado do moreno, e assim que entraram no elevador, os dois se livraram ao mesmo tempo de seus respectivos cachecóis. Hibari carregou seu _subordinado_ o tempo todo, e assim que a porta do elevador foi aberta, o jovem Guardião da Nuvem soltou um baixo "Oh!". A mesa utilizada como escritório estava toda decorada, como uma mesa de jantar. Havia frango, pernil, massas, patês, cremes e outras delícias, e as poltronas foram substituídas por uma pequena mesa.

"Achei que estivesse com fome e decidi que era melhor jantarmos no Hotel." Dino colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Hibari. "Por que não vamos lavar as mãos? Você pode comer o que quiser."

"_Tudo_ o que eu quiser?" Os olhos negros brilharam.

_Ele realmente ama essa palavra_. O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou os sapatos com os pés e acompanhou o garoto até o banheiro. Ao chegar ao local, o pequeno Guardião da nuvem se adiantou, entrando e fechando a porta, avisando que precisaria usar o banheiro _sozinho_. O italiano não teve tempo de oferecer ajuda, pois no instante seguinte a porta foi reaberta e o moreno reapareceu, oferecendo ao louro seu pássaro de pelúcia. A porta voltou a ser fechada, mas Dino não precisou esperar muito. O moreno saiu, pegou seu presente e lançou à sua companhia um olhar desconfiado, pensando se alguém o teria espionado. O Chefe dos Cavallone riu e entrou no banheiro, tendo finalmente a chance de lavar as mãos.

Hibari sentou-se na cadeira e admirou a mesa com olhos brilhantes e famintos. O italiano se prontificou a servi-lo e colocou no prato um pouco de _tudo_ o que o menino apontava com seu pequenino dedo. O jovem Guardião da Nuvem estava muito bem acomodado em seu lugar, mas esperou que o louro se servisse para começar a comer, agradecendo antes de dar a primeira garfada. Dino não estava com muita fome, mas faria companhia ao seu convidado. O moreno comeu devagar, movendo com certa facilidade os talheres, parecendo gostar muito do frango, mas uma única mordida no lombo ao molho de ameixas foi suficiente para ele. O Chefe dos Cavallone bebericou um pouco do vinho em sua taça, dando atenção as fatias de pernil em seu prato.

O jantar transcorreu em silêncio. Hibari comeu _tudo_ o que estava em seu prato, com exceção do lombo. A sobremesa contou com frutas, sorvetes e pavês. O italiano provou a última parte da refeição, sentindo-se satisfeito. O Guardião da Nuvem serviu-se de um pêssego, limpando o canto da boca e erguendo os olhos para o louro pela primeira vez.

"Obrigado pela comida." O moreno fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça. "... e pelo presente."

"Você não precisa agradecer." O italiano sorriu, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos. "O que quer fazer agora?"

Hibari apenas deu de ombros. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas sobre a mesa e ele balançava os pés que não alcançavam o chão.

"Por que não assistimos a um filme? É sobre animais."

O futuro Guardião da Nuvem concordou com a cabeça, deixando a mesa e caminhando até a cama. O louro ficou em pé e o acompanhou, ligando a grande tv e ajeitando os travesseiros para que sua companhia pudesse se sentar confortavelmente. O moreno se acomodou no meio da cama e Dino procurou o canal certo. Ele havia checado a programação anteriormente, mas ao perceber que não havia nada interessante, foi preciso apelar para o pay-per-view, descobrindo assim o tal filme sobre animais.

Hibari fora completamente hipnotizado pelo filme. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos e não pareciam perder uma única cena. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha a atenção entre a tv e o menino, percebendo o quão simples era encantar uma criança. _Espero que _ele_ esteja se divertindo._ O italiano virou o rosto, encarando o céu escuro através da porta de vidro que levava à sacada. _O que será que o Kyouya está fazendo? Já terá tomado banho? Jantado? _Por alguns instantes o louro permitiu-se sentir saudades de seu amante. Ele imaginou o que os dois estariam fazendo, mas não foi preciso pensar muito. _Nós provavelmente estaríamos em cima desta mesma cama, porém, em _outras_ circunstâncias._ Aquele pensamento fez Dino esboçar um meio sorriso. Sua mente havia ido para longe, e ele só retornou ao momento presente quando sentiu que alguma coisa fora colocada em seu colo.

Na verdade, não havia sido "alguma coisa". Ao virar o rosto, o Chefe dos Cavallone ficou surpreso ao ver o pequeno Hibari sentado entre suas pernas. O garoto abraçava seu subordinado de pelúcia e não parecia se importar com a mudança de lugar.

"Você está com frio? Posso pegar um cobertor."

"Aqui está bom." Os lábios do jovem Guardião da Nuvem mal se moveram.

O italiano riu, abraçando o moreno e envolvendo-o melhor em seus braços. Havia pouco mais de meia hora de filme, e ele não largaria seu futuro amante por nada.

O filme se mostrou muito mais interessante do que Dino esperava. Sua atenção nos minutos finais foi total, e quando os créditos apareceram na tela, ele abaixou os olhos para perguntar se Hibari havia gostado do filme. O que ele recebeu foi o mais doce silêncio. O jovem Guardião da Nuvem dormia profundamente em seu colo, e a cabeça estava confortavelmente apoiada no peito do louro.

Dino moveu a criança com cuidado, acomodando-a na cama. O Chefe dos Cavallone caminhou até o guarda-roupa, retirando duas grossas cobertas. Hibari permaneceu dormindo o tempo todo, afundado em um mar de cobertores, enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava a asa do pássaro amarelo.

O louro retornou ao guarda-roupa para pegar seu pijama e seguindo para o banheiro em seguida. A troca de roupas foi rápida, pois ele tinha medo que o futuro Guardião da Nuvem acordasse e se deparasse com o quarto vazio. O italiano fechou as cortinas antes de se deitar, fazendo o mínimo possível de movimentos para não acordar o moreno.

Por longos minutos Dino ficou observando o pequeno Hibari dormir. O seu próprio sono chegou devagar, fazendo-o piscar várias vezes antes de finalmente fechar os olhos. Entretanto, antes de entrar no mundo dos sonhos, o Chefe dos Cavallone pensou em seu amante, desejando que o Guardião da Nuvem estivesse em um lugar aquecido e confortável. _Quando eu acordar o pequeno não estará mais aqui._ O louro abriu os olhos com esforço, tocando os cabelos negros da criança e sorrindo.

"Feliz Natal, Kyouya."

**X**

Naquela noite o italiano sonhou com uma farta mesa de jantar. Havia carnes e frutas, vinhos e sobremesas deliciosas. Porém, a parte surpreendente ficou por conta das pessoas que o acompanhavam naquela refeição. A mesa possuía lugar para dez pessoas, e em cada cadeira havia um Hibari Kyouya. Todos o olhavam com olhos sérios e aborrecidos, e todos ficaram em pé ao mesmo tempo, retirando seus tonfas, dispostos a atacá-lo. Dino abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. O quarto estava pouco iluminado por causa das cortinas fechadas e seu braço esquerdo dormente. A causa dessa dormência dormia tranquilamente, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos.

"Oh!" O louro sorriu sonolento ao ver que seu amante estava de volta. Seu ombro moveu-se um pouco, fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem utilizasse o travesseiro como apoio.

O italiano levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e coçou os cabelos bagunçados. Seus pés o levaram até o outro lado do quarto, onde as mesas haviam sido retiradas pelos subordinados durante a noite, retornando ao velho escritório. As cortinas daquela parte precisavam ser fechadas, e ao encarar a mesa e os relatórios que seriam lidos, Dino sentiu-se desanimado. Entretanto, o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi uma folha de papel dobrado. Ela estava encostada sobre um grosso livro.

O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou o pedaço de papel, notando pela primeira vez que seu nome estava escrito em um katakana infantil, e aquela era a única identificação de que aquilo lhe pertencia. O louro desdobrou a folha de papel, abrindo um largo e sincero sorriso ao ver seu conteúdo: era um desenho feito com lápis de cor. Havia uma grande árvore de Natal desenhada ao fundo sob o céu noturno de Namimori. Em frente à árvore havia duas pessoas: um homem de cabelos louros e largo sorriso de mãos dadas com alguém menor e de cabelos pretos, que também sorria, mas de maneira contida e discreta. Havia ainda o desenho de uma bola amarela na mão da segunda pessoa, e o italiano deduziu que aquilo era o subordinado de pelúcia.

Dino sentou-se na cadeira e permaneceu longos minutos admirando aquele simples pedaço de papel. Seus olhos estavam úmidos com lágrimas, mas ele não chorou. O papel foi guardado dentro de uma das gavetas, e o Chefe dos Cavallone refez o caminho até sua cama. O moreno moveu-se quando ele se deitou, abrindo os olhos e piscando.

"Desculpe." O louro disse sussurrado enquanto entrava debaixo das cobertas.

Não houve resposta. Hibari apenas o olhava sem nenhuma expressão naquele belo rosto. Quando o italiano deitou, o Guardião da Nuvem arrastou-se até ele, voltando a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo. Dino ajeitou-se melhor na cama, notando que havia algo entre eles. O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu levemente o cobertor, não conseguindo omitir uma sonora gargalhada ao encarar um pássaro de pelúcia amarelo nos braços de Hibari. O bicho de pelúcia parecia antigo e sua cor havia desbotado, mas ele se lembrava muito bem daquele animal.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem tornou a abrir os olhos e parecia muito mal-humorado. O louro ignorou os olhos assassinos, depositando um gentil beijo no alto da cabeça de seu amante.<p>

"Feliz Natal, Kyouya."

O moreno reclamou baixo e avisou que o morderia até a morte se ele não calasse a boca. O italiano pediu desculpas e fechou os olhos, mantendo o largo sorriso. Quando acordasse novamente seria hora de oferecer ao _seu_ Kyouya toda sua atenção, para que dez anos no futuro, Hibari tivesse boas recordações para se lembrar.

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Feliz Natal hohoho~  
>Especial D18 entregue. Como o tema é a véspera de Natal, ele foi postado no dia 2412.

A idéia da fanfic foi o fanart que eu usei como capa. Bati o olho e pensei "Meu especial vai ser com o chibi-Hibari". Eu não agüento. Percebi que adoro escrever crianças, e achei que seria um excelente presente para o pequeno passar aquela noite ao lado do Dino. Quem não gostaria, certo? Trocaria qualquer programa natalino para estar no lugar do chibi-Hibari e ser mimada por um italiano delicinha feito ele :~ aheohouah

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham um excelente Natal, aproveitem para comer nessa época aquelas gordices de final de ano. E vou usar essa oportunidade para agradecer o apoio e carinho de todos os leitores nesse ano que praticamente terminou. Muito obrigada de verdade por tudo :) vocês são muito amorzinhos!

Vejo vocês no especial 8059 amanhã~


End file.
